User blog:JWarrior89/Brotherhood of Nod vs Cerberus
The Brotherhood of Nod, the fanatical militant religious cult dedicated to Kane and the spread of Tiberium across the Earth; vs Cerberus, the pro-human paramilitary group headed by The Illusive Man, who seek to advance humanity's place in the galaxy by any means necessary. Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Nod Forces * Light Infantry Nod's light infantry soldiers are armed with M16 MK. II Pulse Rifles, and protected with advanced combat armor. * Toxin Soldiers Toxin soldiers are masters of infiltration, coercion, and sabotage. Their weapon of choice is a long-range sniper rifle which fires toxic rounds that brainwash the target, which could result in him turning on his own allies. The poison will also eventually kill the target. * Rocket Infantry Nod's heavy infantry armed with rocket launchers and protected by advanced combat armor. They are effective at taking down any armored opponents, whether on the ground or in the air. * Cyborg Infantry These Nod units are fearsome to behold. Created by combining tiberium-mutated humans with machinery, they easily tower over most troops at about 8 feet in height. In addition, they are shielded by heavy armor, and wield rapid fire pulse gattling guns. * X-factor(s) Fanaticism, use of tiberium-based technology, experience against stronger military forces. (Source: Command and Conquer Wiki) Cerberus Forces * Cerberus Commandos Cerberus uses these troops for such purposes as defending certain locations or other military operations. Wielding assault rifles and shotguns, they tend not to use cover, instead prefering to go on the offensive. They will charge their opponents, try to flank them, ect, relying on their armor and shields to protect them. * Cerberus Snipers Cerberus relies on their snipers to defend their facilities, picking off their targets from a safe distance. They can be found both inside and outside the facilities. * Cerberus Anti-Tanks The exteriors of Cerberus facilities are guarded by these heavy troops. They are armed with assault rifles which have an alternate fire mode that shoots rockets. Few targets can withstand more than a few direct hits from them. * LOKI mechs Humanoid security robots armed with pistols or submachine guns. Because of their low cost, they are used by many groups, from governments to criminal syndicates. However, they are nothing compared to trained soldiers; they don't use cover, complex tactics, ect. * X-factor(s) Shields. (Note: For this battle, Cerberus' Kinetic Barriers will NOT be bulletproof) (Source: Mass Effect Wiki) Battle Location A remote Cerberus outpost. Battle Nod Forces: 10 troops (4 Light infantry, 2 Rocket infantry, 2 Toxin Soldiers, 2 Cyborg Infantry) Cerberus Forces: 10 troops (4 Cerberus Commandos, 2 Cerberus Anti-Tanks, 2 Cerberus Snipers, 2 LOKI Mechs) A small company of Nod troops approach an outpost controlled by Cerberus. As they observe the base, the Nod leader receives a signal on his communicator. “Are your troops in position, soldier?” “Affirmative, Commander Slavik.” The trooper replies. “Our intelligence has confirmed that this base is not controlled by GDI,” Slavik says, “but we have no further information on who these people are. Regardless, taking over this base is vital to our operations in this area. Failure is not an option.” “Don’t worry, Commander Slavik,” the trooper replies, “We will not fail.” “For your sake, you’d better not.” Slavik warns him, “In the name of Kane!” “In the Name of Kane!” the trooper replies, as Slavik ends the communication. He turns to the rest of his forces. “All right, listen up!” he says, “We don’t know who controls this base, but they look well-armed, so we are going to leave a small group here to keep them occupied while the rest of us slip around the back.” Meanwhile, at the Cerberus base, two Snipers patrol the 2nd floor exterior, while two Anti-Tanks guard the ground level. “See anything?” one of the Snipers calls to his friend on the ground. “No, nothing,” one of the Anti-Tanks replies, “To be honest, I sometimes wonder why we even have a base here. There’s nothing here of interest for us.” “The Illusive Man seems to think there is,” the Sniper remarks, “and I don’t know about you, but I prefer to trust his judgment.” “Yeah, I guess, but still-“ his friend starts to say, but is cut off by a loud explosion, which hurls him into the wall of the base (Nod 10, Cerberus 9). The Sniper whips his head around, looking for the source of the threat. Through his scope, he spots a Nod Rocket Infantryman scrambling for cover while attempting to reload his weapon. He lines up his shot and fires, hitting him right in the neck (Nod 9, Cerberus 9). The remaining Anti-Tank trooper takes cover behind a nearby rock and scans the area for any more hostiles. He immediately ducks his head to avoid the machine gun fire from a Nod Cyborg. He switches his rifle to its alternate fire mode, and the moment the Cyborg stops firing, he leans out from behind his cover and fires a rocket. It hits the Cyborg square in the chest, heavily damaging him but not killing him. The Cyborg recovers from the blast and aims his weapon, but is felled by two sniper rounds in his head, one from each of Cerberus’ snipers (Nod 8, Cerberus 9). One of them spots a Nod Toxin Soldier taking aim with his own sniper rifle, and quickly shoots him (Nod 7, Cerberus 9). However, he fails to notice the other Toxin Soldier, and is struck in the shoulder by a sniper round. The mind-altering toxin within the round takes effect, and he looks down, spotting the remaining Anti-Tank trooper. He takes aim and puts a round into his head, believing him to be a Nod soldier (Nod 7, Cerberus 8). “What do you think you’re doing!?” the other Sniper yells. He ducks to avoid the butt of his ally’s rifle as he swings it at him, proceeding to tackle him to the floor. The other sniper kicks him off and retrieves his rifle, but before he can kill another teammate, he is shredded by machine gun fire from the other Nod Cyborg (Nod 7, Cerberus 7). The remaining Sniper moves to new cover, and takes a quick glance for the other Nod Toxin Soldier. He fails to spot him, but a missed shot from his target reveals his position. Before he can fire again, he is struck in the eye by a shot from the Cerberus Sniper (Nod 6, Cerberus 7), who immediately ducks to avoid the return fire from the Cyborg. The Cyborg is now too close for the Sniper’s weapon to be effective, and he has no choice but to retreat back into the base. Meanwhile, the remaining Nod forces have found their way inside the Cerberus Base. Four Light Infantrymen and the remaining Rocket Infantryman head down a hallway, eventually coming to an intersection. The Nod leader orders the Rocket trooper and one of the Light Infantrymen to follow him down the right hallway, while the other two troops go down the left hallway. As the two troops enter the next room, they are spotted by two LOKI Mechs, one armed with a pistol and the other with a submachine gun, stationed on either side of the door at the opposite end. “''Intruder!” They announce, proceeding to open fire, forcing the troops to take cover behind a pair of nearby pillars. The LOKI Mechs are not programmed for advanced combat tactics, and advance straight toward the Nod soldiers, still firing their weapons. The troops glance at each other, nod, and simultaneously lean out from behind their pillars, unleashing a spray of assault rounds. The light armor of the LOKI Mechs cannot withstand the barrage, and both are shredded (Nod 6, Cerberus 5). Grinning to each other beneath their helmets, the two troopers proceed through the doorway, where one immediately takes a shotgun round to the stomach from a Cerberus Commando (Nod 5, Cerberus 5). Yelling in surprise and anger, the other trooper opens fire as he dives for cover; the Commando is hit, but his shields absorb most of the damage. He charges the Nod trooper’s position, who swings the butt of his assault rifle, striking him in the helmet and knocking him to the floor. He sprays the Commando with more rifle fire, and this time his shields give out (Nod 5, Cerberus 4). In the next hallway, a Cerberus Commando hears the gunfire and raises his assault rifle, aiming it at the door. Unsure who is about to show up, he ducks into a nearby room. Hugging the wall, he listens intently for the sound of movement outside. After a short pause, he hears footsteps outside. They stop for a moment on the other side of the door; the Commando tightens his grip on his weapon. He then hears the footsteps continue down the hallway. Quietly, he exits the door and spots the Nod trooper; he raises his rifle and fires, catching him by surprise and dropping him (Nod 4, Cerberus 4). Continuing down the hallway, he hears the sounds of a firefight in the distance. Running toward the noise, he enters the next room and is knocked to the floor by a rocket that just barely misses, hitting the wall next to him. Dazed, he lifts his head up and sees the other two Commandos firing at the two Nod light troops and the Rocket trooper. He gets up and starts firing as well. For a while, neither side seems to gain an advantage; Cerberus’ shields help deflect most of the damage they receive, but the Nod troops make use of their cover well, and are hard to hit. Finally, one of the Commandos manages to kill the Rocket trooper (Nod 3, Cerberus 4). Taking advantage of their superior numbers, the three Commandos leap out from cover and charge the Nod troops, who are forced to retreat. One of the Nod troops turns to provide covering fire, but is cut down by assault rifle fire (Nod 2, Cerberus 4). The Nod leader runs down the hall and turns right, closely followed by the Cerberus Commandos. He comes to a fork on the hallway; one path leading to the right, the other continuing forward. He continues forward. As the Commandos pass by the intersection, one of them is suddenly cut down by gunfire (Nod 2, Cerberus 3). The two remaining Commandos turn their heads to see the Nod Cyborg, who has forced his way into the base. The Commandos instantly take cover against the wall and fire back. The armor on the Cyborg shields him as he fires on the Commandos. One of them leans out to fire his weapon, but is hit; his shields give out and he falls down, dead (Nod 2, Cerberus 2). Enraged, the remaining Commando fires back. This last barrage is too much for the Cyborg; his armor is finally breached, and he collapses (Nod 1, Cerberus 2). The Commando looks down sadly at his fallen comrades, and then runs after the Nod leader. He enters the next room, scanning the area with his rifle. Seeing nothing, he slowly proceeds forward. Without warning, the Nod leader leaps out from his hiding place and fires. However, the only thing that comes out is a loud click; he’s out of ammo. Grinning, the Commando aims his weapon, but the Nod leader throws his rifle at him, catching him by surprise. The Nod leader takes advantage of this opportunity, charging the Cerberus Commando and punching him in the jaw. The two men struggle for the Commando’s rifle; eventually, the Nod leader wrenches it out of the Commando’s grip and knocks him to the floor. He chuckles as he aims at the Commando. “For the Brotherhood…” he says. Suddenly, a loud crack echoes throughout the chamber and the Nod leader falls to the floor; the Commando looks up to see the Cerberus Sniper on the upper walkway lowering his sniper rifle (Nod 0, Cerberus 2). Catching his breath, the Commando gets to his feet. “Thanks for that.” He says. “Don’t mention it,” the Sniper replies, “One of their Cyborgs got inside. Did you run into him?” “Yeah, we got him.” The Commando says. “Come on, we need to contact the Illusive Man; he’ll want to hear about this.” The Sniper replies. '''Winner:' Cerberus. While both groups were deadly, and despite Nod’s experience, Cerberus was deemed better equipped, especially for small squad-based engagements. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts